


Unexpected

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Shiki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were only on you're way to drop off something at a friends house. You certainly hadn't been expecting that to happen.</p><p>(Natsuno Yuuki x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written quite a while ago, so it's a little old but since there don't seem to be any Natsuno x Readers out there I thought I might as well upload it.
> 
> Btw, if any of you have read this one before, it'd because I posted it on my Anime Amino a while back.

Cheerfully you trotted down the narrow dirt road that ran between your own house and that of the Mutou family. The sun had gone down just enough for the still air to be pleasantly warm, but not too hot to be uncomfortable. The only sound that accompanied the thuds of your shoes against the dusty path was the quiet and yet persistent buzz of the cicadas from the long grass which lay for several miles on either side of you, broken only by the occasional road or river and sometimes even a house.

This was the small village of Sotoba, your hometown since birth, however even you with your long experience of this village had never experienced such a vicious heat wave. Your grandmother was not the only one who had been suffering from an unusual summer cold this month; during the day the heat was absolutely unbearable.

As the familiar Mutou house came into sight, your footsteps quickened in anticipation of seeing them again. Soon you were up the drive, stepping hastily over a few broken pots and an old hosepipe, and at the front door.

You had just raised your hand into a fist, poised in the air, ready to knock, when the door swung suddenly open from the inside, causing you to jump back. When you looked up you saw none other than your classmates, Natsuno Koide’s, familiar scowl as he glared coldly down at you.

The effect on you was immediate. Your face dropped, heating up instantly, and your heart began thumping rapidly in your chest.

“H-hey, K-koide-san,” is all you manage to stammer. The silence that stretched out afterwards was stifling and you could feel his disapproving eyes burning holes into you until, to your surprise, you heard a low and reluctant “…hello.”

A response. Thank goodness.

Just in time to save you yet another lengthy silence, there was a low thundering from further back in the house and then a crash as someone jumped the final few stairs onto the wooden floor, as someone made their way very conspicuously towards the door.

An alarmed look spread itself across Natsuno’s face, but it was to late; Tohru grabbed him roughly from behind and ruffled his hair excitedly.

“Hey! Looks like we have a full house!” he exclaimed cheerfully, holding a very irritated Natsuno back, despite his moody friend struggling attempts to escape. “I was just leaving,” the purple-haired teen-ager snapped grumpily. “Aww! You should stay~”

“Tohru, I think you should probably let him go,” another voice spoke up from behind the boys, sounding amused. With all the commotion you hadn’t heard Aoi, Tohru’s younger sister, coming out from one of the other rooms.

“Aoi-chan!” you called to her, waving cheerfully, trying to hide how nervous you actually were with Natsuno still glaring daggers, like a cat that had just been chased up a tree.

“Hi (Name)-chan!” she smiled back with a friendly tilt of her head.

“I came to return your textbook,” you explained. “Thank you for lending it to me.”

“That’s no problem! Thank you too,” she said, taking back the battered book. “Would you like to stay over for dinner?” she then added.

“Thanks for the offer,” you reply, disappointed at having to reject the offer. “But, I can’t stay; I’m busy tonight.”

Throughout the whole conversation you kept catching yourself unwittingly glancing back towards Natsuno every so often. Once or twice you thought you had even caught him staring back, but he would turn his gaze to something else so quickly that you couldn’t ever really be sure.

After a few more lines of conversation you excused yourself and walked back down the drive. Again you had that feeling of being watched, but when you turned back to check, pretending to wave a final goodbye to the Mutou siblings, Natsuno instead seemed to be taking a deep interest in the broken pots that were scattered on the path. Trying to dismiss the feeling, you merely shrugged your shoulders and turned off onto the road that lead back to your house.

It was only after you had walked fifty meters or so that you became aware of someone walking a few steps behind you, kicking a stone ahead of them every now and again.

You turned your head and were shocked to see that the other person was Natsuno. At exactly the same he happened to lift his head away from his feet and you ended up staring him straight in the eye. Again, that strange, accelerated beating of your heart.

Uncomfortably, you realised that now you had once made eye contact it would be rude to ignore his presence. Sighing quietly, you slowed your pace and waited for him to catch up to you, preparing yourself for the tense silences that would surely ensue.

You felt slightly hurt when the Yuuki boy walked right past you, without even so much as acknowledging you. For some reason it irritated you slightly as well and you felt determined not to put off by him. Preparing yourself mentally, you trotted up behind Natsuno and fell into step beside him.

“So do you usually take this route home?” you asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Natsuno looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at you, causing you to flinch involuntarily. There was a long and heavy silence before he answered “…no.” He offered no further explanation.

“Just felt like a walk then?” you continued nervously, wondering why your heard was beating so damn fast.

“I don’t feel like going home yet,” he muttered.

You were pleasantly surprised and secretly happy by his unusually long response to you. Encouraged, you continued: “So are you doing anything else tonight?”

“Studying.”

Another silence began to stretch out, however this time it was a more comfortable one. Again you were surprised when it was Natsuno who first spoke up next.

“What about you?”

You answered readily, glad that you finally seemed to be getting through to him. He seemed uninterested in most of what you said, but you were pleased that he at least seemed to be listening to you. For some reason talking to him caused you to have a warm feeling in your chest and butterflies to erupt in your stomach. It wasn’t a bad feeling, you thought.

Suddenly your footsteps halted as you bumped into something warm and soft and, upon looking up, you realised that Natsuno had stopped and that you had walked straight into him. Embarrassed, you leapt back, uttering a string of hasty apologies.

“This is my turn,” he murmured, nodding to the path that split off from the main road to the right of you, across one of the fields, which was chirping with the cries of hundreds of cicadas. You wondered if you had just detected a hint of disappointment in his voice and wondered absent-mindedly wether he had perhaps wanted to talk for longer, but dismissed the thought quickly as ridiculous.

You however, were openly disappointed. “Oh… okay…” you replied, your face dropping slightly.

There was a short silence in which Natsuno seemed to be contemplating something, before he suddenly jerked forward and grabbed you by the shoulders. All of a sudden you felt something warm on your lips as he pressed his own to yours. It lasted only a moment; much too short, before he pulled away again, whipped around and started speeding away along the track.

For a moment you were too shocked to move, almost completely unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then your hand reached up slowly to touch your lips, before you snapped yourself out of it and called out: “Natsuno! Wait!” You ran after him.

Natsuno walked a few steps further, weighing his two option of either ignoring you and walking away or stopping to listen to what you have to say, eventually deciding on the latter and slowed to an uncertain halt, keeping his back turned to you.

Now that you had called out for him to stop, you realised you should probably say something, but nothing seemed to come to mind. You had no idea what to say in this situation so eventually, after desperately clawing through your mind for words, you just murmured: “S-see you tomorrow.”

It sounded lame, even to your own ears, but you honestly could think of anything else. Natsuno didn’t seem to mind though. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. “Yeah.” Then with the smallest hint of an almost gentle smile at you, he turned to face back towards the sandy path in front of him and started walking once again.

For a long time you watched his retreating form which became slowly smaller and smaller against the blood-red sunset sky until a clump of trees obscured your view of him and you turned away, back toward the main path which lead back towards your house, the only two thoughts on your mind being Natsuno and the warmth of the kiss which still seemed to linger on your lips.


End file.
